Mission Possible: Unlikely Love
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: Summary: Name: Raven Roth. Age:17. Occupation: Apprentice to Slade Wilson. Mission: Make Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, fall for me. Problem: I think I’m falling back.
1. Raven's POV: Mission Love

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own a really cute Mickey Mouse Mug. That counts for something, doesn't it?_

Summary: **Name**: Raven Roth. **Age**:17. **Occupation**: Apprentice to Slade Wilson. **Mission**: Make Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, fall for me. **Problem**: I think I'm falling back.

--

Raven's POV:

_A vulture._

_That's what he is._

_Staring at a piece of meat._

_Hunger._

_You can see it in his eyes._

_The way he looks at you._

_A look that almost says…_

_Dinner time._

He circles me for what seems like the millionth time. Not saying anything, not doing… _anything. _Just staring and waiting until I feel like I want to crack. But I don't. If it was any other person one look from him would have sent them running. But I know, I know that this is the game he plays. Another's torture, is his amusement. Not just a game, but a test. To see who can stand the pressure. And I passed the moment I walked through those doors. Do you know why? Because I'm the best. The best he has.

The best.

And he knows it.

" Slade, what game are you playing this time?" I growl at him. Which causes him to stop walking. But not in fear, never in fear, but in amusement.

"Raven dearest,…what ever do you mean?" You can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Tell me an order or tell me to get out, but **_never _**play with me." With a snarl, he grabs my face and pulls me up to his mask.

"Had it been any other day I would have gladly cut that pretty little tongue out. Fortunately for you, I need you for an important mission. But know this, if you **_ever_** make another smart remark such as that, I will so graciously put you in your place. Understand?" He says with a hiss.

"Oh, I understand,…**_Master_**!" I spat out at him

He gives me a small smile.

"Now, that's more like it."

--

"This, is your target." Just as he said that a big picture of a boy appeared on the screen. He seemed sort of…normal. Well, besides the fact that he looks like a walking traffic light, he's wearing a mask, and he has an unnatural amount of hair gel.

_I can see it now._

_Hair gel boy to the rescue._

_Ha_.

_What's his power? Being able to shoot hair gel out of his hands?_

_What a joke._

"His name is Robin. He may not seem like much but don't be deceived. He has beaten a countless number of my bots."

_Not like that's too hard._

"Make him fall in love with you, then bring him down, easy as that."

_What!_

"Can you handle it?" He says as if he's implying something.

"Have I ever done anything that said I couldn't?" I look up at him.

"I suppose not." He says with that same smirk.

"Then drop it." I turn to go. And I get as far as the door before he calls out to me.

"Oh, and Raven?" I turn to him and look at him in his…eye. "Failure is not an option."

He says with a bored expression on his face. I give him a look that reflects his own. Then turn toward the door.

"Good. Because I don't do failure." With that, I'm gone and the only sound heard is the door closing behind me.

--

_**There's the first chapter. The next one will be in Robins' POV. I will probably go back and forth between the two. Oh, and obviously this will be a Rob/Rae. More to come.**_

_**Review.**_

**_-BelovedScarlet_**


	2. Robin's POV: A Lovely Outlook

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Teen Titans. But if I did…oh, the possibilities._**

**Warning: _This is a RaeRob but there is RobStar bonding. But not a lot. _**

--

Robin's POV:

_Typical day in the Teen Titan's Tower._

_Starfire is make her Pudding Of Friendship._

_Beast Boy is sitting in front the TV. playing video games for hours._

_Cyborg is in the garage working on his 'baby'. And if not that then he's working on some gadget or another. _

_Now, me being the sensible one, I use my free time to work on leads or workout in the gym. Beast Boy says I need a love life, but what does he know? Yeah right, like I'm going to take romance advice from a guy who can't get a date himself. _

_I even tried doing the dating thing. It just wasn't for me. I'm just not good with relationships. Love and I have a mutual agreement. I don't mess with it and it doesn't mess with me. I just end up hurting people._

_Look at Barbara Gordon. I dated her for awhile then I ended up hurting her when I left._

_Another example, _

_Starfire._

_At one point of time I really liked her. Maybe even loved her. But we both agreed that we should stop any kind of romantic relationship before we do anything to hurt our friendship. In fact, it was Starfire's choice to end it. Even though I totally agree that it was for the best that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Because it did._

_A lot._

"Rob, my man, why the long face?" Cyborg walked into the common room and saw me staring into space.

"Nothing Cy., just thinking." Cyborg gave me a skeptical look but said nothing about it. He went to the kitchen and started pulling out stuff to make a sandwich. When he was done fixing it he brought it to his mouth. But then stop as if he were thinking. He put the sandwich down and gave me another skeptical look.

"Whatever you say, man. But just don't go on Slade overload, Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He sighed then picked up his sandwich and walk out. Probably going back to the garage.

"You know Robster, he's right." Beast Boy says not even taking his eyes off the game for a second. He had been so quiet I had forgot he was sitting there the whole time. He must have heard what we were talking about.

"I know you want to find him and everything. But just don't do the whole disappearing act thing. Promise?" This time when he said that he looked up at me. But what got me was how serious he looked.

"I promise." He turns back to the TV. with a smile. Looking more relaxed then he had before.

After all…

_I always keep my promises._

--

"Oh, Friend Robin. There you are, I have been looking all over for you. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" gave a sort of puppy dog pout. And I couldn't resist. Not because of the puppy dog look but because if I don't who will. It's been hard for Starfire, being the only girl and all. Being surrounded by a bunch of guys hasn't been easy for her. And I felt bad.

"Sure, Star whatever you want."

"Oh Robin, you will not be disappointed. It will be most glorious!" Starfire flies around the room talking about how 'glorious' it will be.

_Oh, boy. What did I get myself into this time. At least Star's happy._

Just then that alarm goes off and we both rush to see what's going on. But I have a feeling I already know.

"Slade."

--

_**Not much happens in this chapter. This chapter is just to help form the story. The next chapter will be in Raven's POV. Also it's when they finally meet face to face. **_

_**Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet**_


End file.
